bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamiko Ibe
Yamiko Ibe is one of the 32 contestants of the BNHA OCT5, chosen by judge "wolfofragnarok", and a student at UA. Personality Yamiko is a very introverted girl who does not like to socialize much. She also phrases whatever she wants to say in the shortest way possible and uses informal language. Apart from that she always seems a bit lost in the world and it's hard to guess her emotions from her expression. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Measurement: With physical contact, she can instantly measure the physical properties of something. I.e. by touching someone’s chest she could measure heart beat rate and blood pressure, or by sticking a finger in the air she can measure the air pressure, wind speed, air humidity, temperature etc. She can measure anything in the radius of several centimetres from the place she touches. I.e. if she would touch someone’s leg, she could also measure the oxygen saturation level of the blood and the thickness of the skin to the bone. The Quirk is limited to properties that can be expressed in numbers. Techniques Scan: By touching her opponent on certain spots, like their head, chest and limbs, she can get a good overview of their physical properties, such as the strength of their muscles, an estimation of their stamina (by combining several properties), neuronal activity in their brain, but she can also detect weaker spots of their bodies by comparing thickness of bones and skin. One with the Environment: By just standing and focusing on her surroundings, she can already make a good analysis of the environment and make use of that later. It requires focus and would leave her defenceless for several seconds, but also gives her a lot of information. I.e. she can measure the direction and strength of the wind around her, the oxygen in the air, the resilience of the underground, etc. Based on this she can adjust her strategy. Anticipation: If she focuses, she can tell by measuring the change in air flow where someone is going to hit her, giving her a bit better reflexes. Gauge-and-Hit: A move divided in two parts. First she needs to touch the opponent on a spot near to general pressure points to locate them exactly (by measuring the amount and thickness of peripheral nerves), and secondly she needs to knock out her opponent by hitting them exactly on the pressure point. She does not have much experience in martial arts, but her measurement Quirk allows her to execute this specific move at the same or better accuracy as an experienced martial arts practitioner. Though, that does not guarantee a comparable result, as her muscle memory and physical technique leaves something to be desired. Weakness Her Quirk on itself does not give her any offensive or defensive abilities. It is in fact much more suited for a supporting role. Another weakness is that she gets a lot of information at the same time and it requires a lot of concentration to filter the useful information. Therefore, repeated use will very much drain her concentration and focus. Stats Strength 2(+0) – She has a bit below average strength. She has a tough build, but has not trained her body a lot, resulting in a not very impressive strength. Her Quirk does not grant her any power either. Speed 2(+5) – Her physical speed is nothing special. However, her Quirk works instantly and is therefore great in terms of speed. Defence 2(+0) – She does not know much about combat or fighting techniques and does not have a solid defence. Endurance 5(+2) – Her body is broadly built and her stamina is decent. She can take quite a bit of damage before she would collapse. Quirk Mastery 4(+3) – Her Quirk is not one that can be trained a lot. She however has practiced a lot in making use of her Quirk, by studying laws and formulas of physics and making quick head calculations, to make better estimates of values that she cannot measure (such as time, or things that would damage her or just are not practical, like radioactivity or forces that she could not withstand). She has a lot of knowledge of science, that helps her to make good use of her Quirk. Fighting Style Since her Quirk does not give her any offensive or defensive abilities, she mostly has to focus on creating strategies that are aided by her Quirk. She mostly has to work with smart tricks and has to use her intelligence to win. She is weak against opponents that can use high speed and that would not give her time to act or use her strategy. She is stronger against slower or less intelligent opponents. Category:OC's for Tournament 5